Don't!
by sweetandlovely
Summary: Three months have come and gone and Joey has never returned to Summer Bay. Charlie is still alone and pining, but what should she do? A CJ fic oneshot.


**Don't!**

_**I have often wondered why Charlie never moved Heaven and Earth to find Joey after she left Summer Bay. I know I would have done so, even before the three months was up! This little story has been based on the words of a beautiful Shania Twain song called, "Don't!" I think Charlie must have written the lyrics! I hope you will read, enjoy and review! ~S&L~ xx**_

**The Regret**

For the millionth time since Joey Collins had sailed away on her long haul fishing trip, Charlie Buckton's stomach turned over in the knowledge that she had not only broken Joey's heart but had irrevocably destroyed her own happiness, beyond repair. She leaned her head against The Diner's window as she sipped her coffee; the heat from the beverage steaming up the polished glass. She watching two little girls as they skipped along happily, hand in hand, laughing and sharing a special smile which only best friends can understand. She smiled at their innocence remembering that special feeling which she had once shared with her best friend. A shiver ran up her spine.

She closed her eyes for a few brief moments remembering their own special laughter; their own precious moments together; moments which had gone forever, now that Joey hadn't come home.

_But she said she would, didn't she? Didn't she say after three months she would return to Summer Bay and to Charlie?_

But she hadn't, and now Charlie was alone with the emptiness which Joey had left on the day the fishing boat slowly drifted away from the wharf, taking the deck hand with it.

_Why hadn't she shouted, why hadn't she pleaded for Joey to stop the boat? Why hadn't she jumped into the ocean and swum after Joey in an attempt to prove just how much she loved and needed her?_

Maybe if she had been eaten by sharks, the pain which now infested her broken heart might not exist; though she suspected somewhere in her departed spirit, her soul would still cry out for Joey.

Charlie opened her eyes; the best friends now gone and replaced by a little, freckle-faced boy, staring at the Senior Constable from the other side of the glass. Charlie smiled but the little boy poked his tongue out rudely, and ran away quickly before the Police Officer could remonstrate with him.

Charlie continued to smile, but wiped a single tear from her cheek as it escaped from her eye after yet another regretful encounter with her conscience.

_What was done was done._

She couldn't take back the second worst mistake of her life; the night she had allowed Hugo Austin to touch her in a bid to convince herself of heaven knows what!

She looked out towards the clear, blue ocean as the warm sunshine smiled over its unsettled facade; waves crashing and foaming onto the sandy shore.

_How long could she continue like this? Was Joey's ghost ever going to leave her alone? _

She concluded, not.

**The Solution**

"We should be able to trace him on the Internet easily enough!" Jai suggested to Xavier as they poured over one of The Diner's computers. "If he existed, we'll find him, don't worry!"

"But the assignment is due in this afternoon! I'm not gonna have time!" Xavier whined.

"Stop stressing!" Jai grinned and pressed some keys.

Charlie watched as the boys studiously scanned the screen.

The words, _'We should be able to trace him on the Internet!' _replayed over, again and again in her mind.

_Could she? Could she really do that to Joey? Could she take the liberty to use the powers at her disposal as a Police Officer to trace Joey and force her... to beg her to forgive and perhaps be granted a second chance?_

Charlie's heart began to beat quickly and felt her cheeks flush as a rush of hope enveloped her soul.

_Could she? Should she?_

She placed her half finished coffee cup down on the Formica table top and quickly rose from her seat. She absently waved to Leah, standing at the counter and headed for the exit door.

**The Quest **

"Haven't you got a home to go to?" Constable Watson called as she was about to leave the Police Station; her shift complete for the day.

"Erm..."

Charlie muttered, not comprehending Watson's words. Her nose was pinned to the computer screen as she scanned and re-scanned, trying to collect precious information which might lead her to her absent angel.

"Anything I can help with?" Watson offered.

"Yeah... No! No! Sorry Watson... I err... It's okay, I'll finish here shortly."

"Right. Goodnight Boss."

"Yeah, you do that." Charlie muttered; her mind back on her work.

Watson frowned.

***

Two hours later, Charlie's mobile phone began to ring, making her jump.

"Charlie Buckton."

"Hi Sis, it's me! Where are you?"

"At work, of course." Charlie informed her sister, Ruby.

"What still? It's nine fifteen, Charlie! Is whatever you're doing so important?"

"What?" Charlie asked, pressing the printer button.

"Time Charlie! Its nine fifteen... no, nine sixteen now! Aren't you coming home to eat?"

Charlie checked her watch.

"Sure! Yeah, sorry Rubes... I got carried away with some research. I'll be home shortly. Keep mine warm in the oven."

"It's been in the oven since six o'clock, Charlz. To say the least, it's grizzled to death! Think you better pick up something to eat on the way home."

"I will Rubes. Sorry about that and apologize to Leah for me. I should have rung."

"Okay. Take it easy Sis. Life's too short!"

Charlie placed her phone back on the desk, reflecting on her sister's words.

_Yes, life was too short. _

She took the page from the printer and placed it in a blue document wallet. It joined forty other sheets of printed paper and was carefully placed under Charlie's arm as she switched off her computer and desk lamp, making ready for home.

***

Charlie yawned as she lay on her bed reading and discarding information which she had collected during her 'unofficial' Police search for details on Joey Collins. There was very little, except for docking times at various fishing towns up and down the coast, during her three month absence from Summer Bay... and Charlie. It was now three fifteen in the morning and Charlie was coming to the end of her reading matter. She was tired and discouraged by her lack of good fortune and sighed in frustration. Joey's name had disappeared from the crew listings. Charlie noted the last date and town where Joey's name appeared, but found no trace after this. Maybe Joey had jumped ship at Coffs Harbour and joined another crew on a different boat. Charlie sighed; it would mean starting from scratch, trying to locate all fishing vessels which had sailed from this town within a given time. Charlie closed her eyes; her head was beginning to ache with fatigue.

_If she could just rest her eyes for a few minutes, she would then look at the map and pin-point where Coffs Harbour was and... _

Charlie awoke to Ruby shaking her gently by the shoulder.

"Hey! Charlie! You'll be late for work! What have you been up to? Look at all this paperwork! Don't you ever stop working?"

Charlie moaned a little in her half conscious state and opened one eye; focusing on the map upon which her head had rested; noticing immediately, Coffs Harbour. She sat up quickly and picked up the map with renewed vigour. Taking a red pen, she carefully ringed the town's name, several times.

"Rubes, do me a favour... can you get me a coffee while I get showered?"

"Yeah, no worries. But what about breakfast?"

"Don't worry, Rubes, I'll grab something at The Diner." Charlie said, taking up a fluffy bath towel and heading for the bathroom.

Ruby watched her sister's departure and sighed.

"She'll burn herself out, one day." She muttered under her breath.

**Time Off**

Charlie announced to her staff that she was intending to take a week's leave starting immediately and informed them that she would not be contactable until her return to work, seven days hence. The other Police Officers looked on in surprise, but accepted her statement, without query.

***

Charlie hurried back to the house which she shared with Leah, Leah's son VJ and her younger sister, Ruby. She made herself some lunch and a coffee and taking it with her, walked quickly into her bedroom. She took a suitcase from under the bed and hastily filled it with underwear and outer clothes ready for her journey to Coffs Harbour, in hopes of being able to trace Joey's last known steps. She swallowed down some coffee which had cooled sufficiently and took several bites at the sandwich; her nervous excitement making any real enjoyment of her lunchtime repast, impossible. She closed the suitcase and fastened it.

Swallowing the rest of the coffee and sandwich, Charlie changed into suitable travelling clothes and headed back to the kitchen with her bags. She washed up the lunch things and glanced at her watch. Ruby no doubt would be on her lunch break by now, so without further delay, Charlie pressed the contact button on her mobile phone and waited.

"Hey! Rubes. It's me!"

"_Hey, Charlz! How's it going?"_

"Look honey, I'm heading off for a few days..."

"_That's a bit random, isn't it? Where are you going?"_

"Yeah, I know it's out of the blue, but I've got something to do which I should have done months ago... but I didn't have the courage."

"_Charlz, is anything wrong?" _Ruby asked with uncertainty.

"Yeah, there is something wrong and I've gotta make it good, Rubes." Charlie said, picking up the luggage and moving towards the door.

"_Is it... Joey?" _

Charlie stopped abruptly; amazed at Ruby's insight.

"Yeah... it is. I've got to find her, Rubes... I've gotta make it right between us. I can't live with it anymore. I can't live without... her anymore."

"_Charlie, I hope you're not gonna get your heart broken again!" _Ruby said sadly.

"I don't think so, honey; it can't break when it's already in bits. Wish me luck?"

"_You know I do! Keep in touch, Sis... and Charlie, whatever happens, you know I love you."_

"Thanks Rubes. I love you too sweetheart. Bye."

Charlie finished the call and sighed. Closing the door behind her, she headed for the car; loading it with luggage. She started the motor and picked up the all important map, studying the highlighted route to Coffs Harbour.

***

Ruby gazed out across the School playing field and prayed her sister was successful in finding the love of her life again. Since Joey's departure, Charlie had only existed; drifting from one situation into the next; making incredibly bad judgements; it always ending in tears.

***

Charlie, with the trusty map close by, smiled as she engaged first gear; the car's engine purring healthily, ready to make the most important journey of her life.

**The Town**

Charlie entered Coffs Harbour and pulled up in a convenient parking space. She jumped out of the car and walked over to study a map of the town, pondering over where to start her search for information regarding Joey Collins. With patience, she pin-pointed the Harbour Master's Office and locking up her car, walked down to the wharf. It was lovely to stretch her legs after having been cooped up in the car for nearly five hours!

She located the Harbour Master with ease and begged five minutes of his time, before he finished work for the day. She introduced herself as Senior Constable, Charlie Buckton, making enquiries about a neighbour who had not been seen for some time. She gave him as many details about Joey as she deemed necessary and he searched his log books for recent fishing boat activity. The dates Charlie provided of Joey's last known voyage, exactly matched those of the harbour register.

"Is it possible that Jo... Miss. Collins could have signed up with another crew?" Charlie asked, looking keenly into the eyes of the kindly gentlemen.

"It's possible love. Let me just cross reference her details with the other fishing boat crew listings... boats which have gone out of harbour since."

The harbour master walked over to his desk and with the click of a mouse, studied one or two files on the computer whilst whistling tunelessly through his teeth.

Charlie's heart raced in anticipation of receiving what she hoped would be good news. She bit her lip and tried to stop her legs from shaking, even though it was near impossible to control her nervous hands. She pushed them deep into her pockets, hoping the Master wouldn't notice her agitation.

"No, she didn't join any other crews here." The harbour master eventually announced.

Charlie's hope evaporated at the prospect of Joey's trail turning cold.

"Oh, I was rather depending on finding something." She replied sadly.

"Well, all's not lost, love. She may be still staying locally! It will be worth asking at the bus station to see if anyone remembers her leaving recently, or have a word up at the Pomeroy Hotel in case she has booked in for a few days." The Master suggested.

Charlie brightened slightly at his suggestion and thanked him for his help.

**A Chance Meeting**

She walked slowly back to the car wondering if Joey might be living locally; her heart thumping wildly, echoing in her ears; her breathing becoming rapid. She stopped and leaned against a wall for a few moments, trying to compose herself.

"Excuse me love, are you alright?" A woman's voice asked kindly.

Charlie looked up at the woman and smiled back weakly.

"Yes, I-I've just got a bit puffed out, that's all." She stammered.

"Oh dear! Do you suffer with a chest problem, love?"

"Not normally. I'm just a bit stressed at the moment." Charlie found herself confessing to the older woman. "I'm looking for a friend of mine who was here, at least a month ago and now the trail has gone cold. The harbour master suggested checking up at the Hotel or at the bus station."

The lady nodded her head.

"Yeah, good places. What is your friend's name, love?"

"Joey... Joey Collins."

"Joey! Yeah, I know Joey! She's living down at the bottom of Mapp's farm, in a caravan. She comes in to do a bit of shopping each Tuesday and treats herself to a meal at my old man's cafe!"

Charlie felt her legs seriously start to wobble; feeling a little giddy.

"Oh dear, I'm not feeling so good!" Charlie said, trying to keep up-right.

"I think you could do with a nice cuppa, love!" The lady said with concern. "Here, come with me and I'll make you one... we can even split a Lamington!"

Charlie reluctantly agreed and allowed the lady to guide her down the next street and into a little bungalow adorned with pretty, red English roses.

***

"You sit there love and I'll put the kettle on!"

The lady bustled away leaving Charlie sitting in a cosy, chintzy armchair. She closed her eyes for a few moments, trying to regulate the beating of her heart.

_Joey was still in town!_ _Maybe within hours they could be staring into each others eyes as they had done once upon a time. Or maybe Joey would spit in her face!_

The lady returned with a tray of tea things and encouraged Charlie to eat some cake. The sweetness of the cake and tea revived her and she felt the benefit immediately.

"So, are you and Joey old mates?" The lady asked curiously, as she refilled Charlie's cup.

"Well, we've known each other for... a while, but something happened and she had to go away and I've lost contact, and I...."

Charlie suddenly stopped, realising that to continue might compromise herself and Joey.

"I know love, you had a few words and she flounced off without a word..."

"Yeah, something like that." Charlie said quietly, not willing to elaborate further.

"Well, you take your time getting your breath back love, and I'll draw you a little diagram of how to get to Mapp's Farm."

"Thank you, you're very kind. I'm sorry; I don't even know your name!"

"Mapp, Mrs. Dora Mapp. I expect you must be Charlie?"

**The Unexpected Guest**

Charlie followed the route which Dora had mapped out on the back of a used envelope. She was still reeling at Dora's knowledge of her existence. Joey must have explained the reasons for her self-imposed exile from Summer Bay to this kindly lady, for much the same reason as Charlie; taking comfort from a friendly face in a moment of anguish.

She parked the car outside the farm buildings and tentatively climbed out. The farm was higher than the town and looked down over the blue/green ocean. She took a deep breath and looked about for any sign of life. The evening was quiet and still; the dust from her car tyres still hung in the air.

Glancing at Dora's map again, she looked about for a swing gate which headed a large, grassy field. Seeing it, she took a few steps forward; her heart beginning to pound again. She paused for a moment to compose herself and then walked slowly towards the gate. The field was large; it's long, dry grass hardly stirring in the warmth of the evening. The crickets were the only sound to be heard as Charlie gazed about her. She opened the gate wide enough to allow entry and closed it behind her; fearing its squeaky hinges might alert Joey to her unexpected guest.

She began the long descent to the bottom of the field, bemused as she hadn't seen any sign of life, when suddenly a small, white object in the corner of the field caught her eye. It was definitely a caravan. Charlie stopped for a few moments, re-assessing if what she was about to do was fair on Joey. After careful deliberation, she decided that she had come too far to run away now and after all, she and Joey had unfinished business. Even if it meant that Joey would curse Charlie to hell and back, she had to allow it to happen.

_It was kill or cure; make or break; it was a need for reconciliation or perhaps... closure._

Taking a deep breath, Charlie walked slowly down to the little caravan; her heart throbbing hard in her breast.

***

At last, the temporary home stood a few metres before her. It was old and tatty; its original colour now shrouded in dust and grime from years of standing in the unused field. At least the windows were clean and the curtains were brightly coloured and pretty; no doubt Joey's homely-instincts had turned the tin box into a home, in the short time she had used it as her dwelling place.

Charlie walked the last few steps to the door and paused before knocking. She bit her lip trying to control the nervous emotions which were threatening to completely take over her mind and voice. She lifted her hand but the door opened and Joey stood before her.

***

Both girls stood silently staring at the other for what seemed an eternity. Charlie's throat ached with a need to say something as every pulse beat furiously in her body.

"Charlie." Joey said unemotionally.

Charlie swallowed and tried to smile.

"Joey." She at last squeaked.

"What are you doing here?" Joey asked coldly.

"I... I wondered if I can talk to you... please?" Charlie asked, choking out the words.

"What about?"

"A-about... us."

"There's nothing to be said, Charlie." Joey said; ready to close the door in the Police Officer's face.

"Joey! Please let me speak." Charlie pleased; raising her hand to the door to stop it from closing.

Joey stared at Charlie and swallowed hard; the first indication that she too, was indeed, nervous.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, but we have nothing to say to each other."

"Joey, please don't say that! Please just spare me an hour. We need to talk."

"I don't need anything, Charlie... especially from you!"

Charlie closed her eyes and sighed. She knew this encounter would be difficult, but she had hoped Joey may have been a little friendlier. _A little warmer,_ _maybe?_

"Okay, I deserved that. You're right. It was a mistake to come here. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Charlie said, removing her hand away from the caravan door and taking a step backwards.

Every nerve end in her body felt as if it were about to malfunction. She looked up briefly into Joey's cold eyes and smiled weakly before turning away.

Joey watched as Charlie slowly began to leave.

"Charlie!" Joey swallowed again. "As you've come all this way, you'd better come in for a coffee." Joey suggested, with a little more hospitality.

Charlie stopped and looked back. She nodded dumbly and followed Joey inside the caravan.

***

She stood at the entrance, not even closing the door; feeling like a trespasser in Joey's temporary home.

Joey switched on the kettle and glanced back at the nervous girl at the door.

"Well, you'd better come in and sit." She said, indicating to a padded seat.

Charlie smiled and did as she was told; closing the door quietly behind her. She swallowed hard; her heart in her mouth.

The girls remained silent as Joey made the coffee. Charlie looked around the caravan, recognising most of Joey's possessions bar a few, making her feel strangely at home. She jumped as Joey placed a steaming mug in front of her and looked up into her brown eyes. She smiled her thanks and by way of something to do, picked up the coffee mug and watched as the liquid came to rest after Joey's vigorous stirring. Joey sat on the opposite bench, keeping her eyes averted from Charlie's.

"So, how have you been?" Charlie croaked; her mouth dry from nerves.

"I'm fine." Was Joey's simple answer.

Charlie nodded her head.

"Good." She said, quietly.

Joey stole a glance at her visitor.

"And you?"

"Good." Charlie lied.

"How's Ruby?"

"She's well and still runs my life." Charlie replied with a small smile.

Joey nodded and placed her coffee mug on the little table.

"So, what do you want, Charlie?"

Charlie started to shake a little; her mouth so dry, she was unable to utter a word. It was like a horrible dream, one where you need to scream, but can't. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come.

Joey started to shift uneasily in her seat.

"Charlie, if you have come here to be dumb, you might as well have stayed at home." Joey said unkindly; cursing herself immediately.

Charlie looked back at Joey quickly. This was her last chance! It was now or never!

**The Plea**

'_**Don't... don't you wish we tried, do you feel what I feel inside; you know love is stronger than pride.'**_

"Joey, don't you wish we'd tried to work things out between us?"

"Charlie! There's nothing to work out!"

"You said you'd come back home after three months! Joey, you didn't come home to me! Why?" Charlie cried, close to tears.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, I-I couldn't allow myself to do it. I didn't want to experience anymore... pain! Besides, I'm never going to make myself a fool again for anyone; especially not for you, Charlie!"

"You mean your pride won't allow you?" Charlie said sadly. "I thought your love for me was stronger than that!"

'_**Don't... no don't, let you anger grow. Just tell me what you need me to know.'**_

"You're a fine one to speak of pride, Charlie, after sleeping with Hugo Austin!"

Charlie's face dropped and paled as Joey's emotional sword wounded her deeply. She closed her eyes. This conversation was no easier than it had been before Joey had left Summer Bay.

"Why couldn't you have just talked to me, Charlie? Why did you have to destroy me like that? Did you hate the thought of 'us' so much?" Joey cried. "You could have simply ended our relationship if that's what you wanted, but to sleep with that jerk! But no, you had to destroy me! Kill every little bit of hope I possessed for us!" Joey said emotionally, wiping the tears from her face.

She closed her eyes and was silent for a few moments.

"You've even killed every little capacity I might have... to love and trust another in the future!" Joey said standing up; her words turning bitter. "I shall never be able to..."

"Joey!" Charlie interrupted. "Just tell me what you want me to do... to-to prove that I love and ..."

'_**Please talk to me don't close the door, cause I wanna hear you... wanna be near you.'**_

"I don't want you to do anything Charlie, except go back to Summer Bay and leave me alone!"

Charlie swallowed. The pulse in her ears throbbing so hard that she could hardly comprehend Joey's dismissal.

"Joey! Please don't end things! I need you so much!" Charlie cried, standing up and stepping forward, wanting to be near Joey.

Joey backed away.

"No Charlie!"

'_**Don't fight... don't argue, give me the chance to say that I'm sorry.'**_

"Joey! Please, please let me talk to you!" Charlie said reaching for Joey.

"What makes you think I want or need to hear anything that you have to say?" Joey said, moving away from Charlie.

Charlie paused; Joey's harsh words stinging her once again.

'_**Just let me love you, don't turn me away... don't tell me to go.'**_

"Joey, I love you!" Charlie blurted out. "Please let me love you again! I can't promise you the moon and stars, but I can promise you that I'll love you and be with you in any way you want me to be, until the day I die!"

"Talks cheap, Charlie!" Joey hissed.

"Joey!" Charlie screamed in frustration and covered her mouth.

Joey's mouth fell open in shock. Charlie closed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair. She opened her eyelids slowly and sighed heavily.

'_**Don't... don't give up on trust; don't give up on me... on us.'**_

"Joey, I know you have no reason to trust me and I know you are a better person than me... I can't help that I'm weak! What I did to you was unforgivable, but I'm asking you... pleading with you, to forgive me!"

"You slept with him when you were supposed to be with me, Charlie!"

"I was scared!" Charlie cried as tears began to settle in her eyes. "I was scared." She repeated again, softly.

Joey stared at the broken Police Officer.

"Please don't give up on us, Joey!" Charlie whispered; her blue eyes pleading.

'_**We could just hold on long enough; we can do it... we'll get through it.'**_

Joey continued to stare at Charlie.

"I was scared and out of my mind with worry! I thought... I thought... "

Charlie looked up at Joey who was shaking her head dismissively.

"Okay, so there was no good reason for me to sleep with Hugo... I have no excuse, Joey! You can't hate me any more than I hate myself, but I don't see having meaningless sex with Hugo as my biggest mistake!"

Joey looked at Charlie in disbelief. She opened her mouth to protest, but Charlie continued to speak.

"No, my biggest mistake was allowing you to sail away from me... What an idiot I was to just stand and watch as your boat sailed away, out of sight; I watched until the sun went down, praying that the boat would come sailing back... but it didn't. I returned the next day and the next and waited, but still it didn't come back. I should have done something... anything to have stopped you! Hand-cuffed you to the harbour railings, if that's what it would have taken!" Charlie cried; clenching her fists in anger against herself.

Joey lowered her eyes; more amused at Charlie's words than she cared to admit.

After a few moments of silence, Charlie spoke again.

"Then I should have pursued you to the ends of the earth, on my knees, worn you down until you'd look at me with your beautiful brown eyes and allowed me to weep on your breast because I felt like a child who had made a terrible mistake and didn't know how to put it right without your guidance. I still feel like that child, Joey... How can I put this right without you?" Charlie stared at Joey for a few moments. "We can get through this, Joey; we can do it! I know we can."

'_**Don't fight... don't argue. Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry. Just let me love you, don't turn me away... don't tell me to go.'**_

"You make it all sound so easy, Charlie. You think just by waving your hand like a magic wand that it will all disappear and everything will be hunky-dory again!"

"No Joey, I don't!" Charlie snapped unexpectedly. "I want you to remember what I did to you, for the rest of your life! But I swear, on each of those passing days, I will prove just how much I love... and want... and need you!" Charlie announced, slowly and carefully emphasising each word and taking another step nearer to Joey.

Joey swallowed, unable to tear her brown eyes from Charlie's piecing blue orbs.

'_**Don't pretend that it's ok; things won't get better that way. And don't do something you might regret someday!'**_

At last, Joey spoke.

"It's okay Charlie! I don't need you to do that. I'm planning on leaving Coffs Harbour and moving on to Byron Bay. There's a huge fishing industry at Byron and a friend who is working there has secured me a position. I expect to hear from him in a day or so. So, I'll be leaving shortly. I'm making a fresh start there. You can start to live your life again in the safe knowledge that you've made your peace with me and..."

'_**Don't!'**_

"Joey!" Charlie whimpered as her face turned pale.

'_**Don't give up on me.'**_

"Please don't do this! Please don't give up on me! Don't go."

'_**We can do it... we'll get through it.'**_

Charlie reached out tentatively towards Joey. Joey didn't move but watched as Charlie's hand came to rest on her forearm; Charlie's touch making her shiver inside as it always had. She closed her eyes and spun around; trying to stop the feeling. Charlie took her opportunity and quickly wrapped her arms tightly around Joey's body. Joey could feel Charlie's breath against her ear.

"Joey, I love you. Please love me! Please love me, again!" Charlie whispered.

'_**Don't fight... don't argue. Just give me the chance to say that I'm sorry. Just let me love you. Don't turn me away... don't tell me to go.'**_

Joey closed her eyes again and allowed her body to relax into Charlie's warmth. Neither girl spoke for some minutes; both taking comfort from their close proximity which they had missed so dreadfully since they had parted.

"Oh God, Charlie! Why do I still have to love you so much?" Joey whispered as if hardly wanting to say the words out loud.

"I know my darling, I know." Charlie breathed. She closed her eyes; almost waiting for Joey to tear herself away.

_But she didn't. _

Joey stood silently in Charlie's embrace, both looking out of the caravan window at the warm, dusky evening, where the sky was streaked with red and purple and the seagulls, glided lazily on the thermals above.

"Charlie..." Joey whispered. "Take me home."

**~ THE END ~**


End file.
